MatsudaThe Japanese Royal Family
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Summary is too long to fit here. Please read the Intro page. Also I am aware I don't know much about Japan and how its run but please be imaginative and don't get too upset with me. I am using it to fit my story. Criticism is appreciated. Flames are not.
1. Story Summary Information

Matsuda-The Japanese Royal Family

Summary: Kagome is now 23 and after a year long break the journey is still going on. Naraku was defeated but, likely to happen the jewel shards he held were scattered once more. What if in her world she had married? What if she had a daughter named Aikotsu? Who is her husband and how does it threaten her mission on the other side? Why does she have Bankotsu's mark on her back? Read and Find Out!

Outline for the beginning segment of this story

Prologue- A Tender Night, The Princess is Born

Chapter One- A Tearful Goodbye, Called to Duty

Chapter Two- A Letter from the Present, Trouble at Home

Chapter Three- The Battle of Wills, Homeward Bound

Chapter Four- Mommy?! Kagome's a Traitor?!

Chapter Five- Misunderstanding, Huge Mix-up

Chapter Six- Kagome's Mark, Time Warp to the Future

Chapter Seven- The Explanation, Kagome's Secret Revealed

Chapter Eight- Family Dinner, Inuyasha's Mouth vs. Kagome's Temper


	2. A Tender NightA Princess Born

Kagome at 23 years old sat at her new bedrooms vanity at the home of her new family awaiting her new husband to come to her after showering from all the dancing at the reception. Her black hair cascading down her back in luxurious curls while her blue eyes shined with joy. She was humming and wiping the make-up off her face and perfumes from her neck and wrists remembering the look on her husband's face when she stepped onto the aisle on her brother's arm. Her Grandfather had been the one to preside over the ceremony as its officiator. Her father Bankotsu stayed off to the side of Jakotsu as best man so her brother could walk her down the aisle. His proud eyes reaching his daughter as she had smiled feeling at home. Shaking her head she smiled at her thoughts before looking up to brown eyes in the mirror.

"What are you smiling about?" Came the soft voice of her new husband. His brown eyes meeting her blue ones in the mirror.

"I am married to the man of my dreams. He is about to make love to me and I am the happiest woman in the world. Why wouldn't I be smiling?" She asked as she turned to him before standing from the bench. He reached out with a small quip of his lips and let his hand trail along her collarbone as he gazed upon her choice of corset and matching stockings. He let his eyebrow rise as he asked, "No underwear?" His voice teasing her senses.

"After you've ripped and destroyed about 35 pair...not this time love." She responded cutely as she let her arms wrap around his waist her lips kissing his neck softly. He closed his eyes and moaned feeling the soft feathery kisses trail along his throat as he let his hands move down her shoulders to her lower back before trailing them softly up the sides grinning as she pulled away giggling from the ticklish feeling in her sides.

"Jakotsu, really you know I get ticklish there!" She laughed trying to speak when she caught her breath again. He shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed pulling her hips toward him. "I can't help it...you make the cutest of sounds when I tickle you!" He replied as he pouted in the way only he could. She smiled understanding that it was just his way.

Lowering herself to sit beside him on the bed she said, "So what shall we do now?" Her blue eyes twinkling with mirth at the shock on Jakotsu's face.

"Hmm...we are married. What do married couples do on their wedding nights." He said pretending to think as he tapped his chin, "Oh I know lets make babies!" Kagome laughed as he picked her up before moving her further up the bed and kneeling between her legs above her grinning down at her flushed face. He lowered his lips to hers claiming her soft lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you, Kagome...you are the only woman in all the worlds for me." He whispered with more than one meaning. Kagome had been the only woman to turn his head and Bankotsu, who in this life had been Kagome's father, let him know it must have been fate. 'We met her in one life and admitted she had spirit...even if she wears strange clothes. Now we've found her again. I think the Kami are trying to tell you something.'

She smiled up at him and replied, "Jakotsu, you are the only man in my life...the other people that I've been around have been like children." She continued wanting him to hear it all and he just listened knowing she needed to say it. "You listen to me, respect me, correct me when I'm wrong...but you also teach me to be better and make me want to be better everyday. You make me smile, you hold me when I cry, you listen to me scream when I'm angry not many guys would do that." She let her eyes meet his as she whispered back to him, "I love you too...more than you could ever imagine."

He claimed her lips in a bruising kiss knowing she spoke from her very soul. He hadn't known in his past life which yes he remembered but, he paid attention when he saw her in this life and heard how others spoke to her including Inuyasha. Not one of them saw Kagome's true worth and that had made him angry. He had been a classmate of hers who had dated guys at the time but, he realized the more he had watched her the more he wanted her. Soon enough she became the center of his world and his heart's desire much to his brother Bankotsu, who also remembered her from his previous life, joy.

Bankotsu had been her father in this life and was estatic as a father that his child could fall in love with a man old enough to be her father. Even with the cold shoulder of their previous lifetime Kagome accepted Bankotsu as both her father and ancestor easily. Her birthmark laid at the small of her back sometimes the beautiful deep purple begging to be softly touched by his hands.

She let her hands move around his neck and into his hair lightly scratching at his scalp. She moaned as he nipped at her lips opening her mouth to give him entrance where his tongue tangled with hers in a loving and passionate dance. She felt his hands on her chest up gasped for air pushing against him wanting his touch.

He grinned at her neck feeling her let go of her modesty for him for a second time. Biting her neck brutally, he groaned as her hips met his rubbing her hot exposed entrance against his covered arousal. His eyes darkened as he heard her mew for attention there before he licked his lips and began his trail down her body. Jakotsu paused on the way down at her chest suckling on her nipples like a babe before trailing down her stomach to lick at her bellybutton admiring her giggles and moans all the while caressing her pregnant stomach

They made passionate love knowing that come the morning two weeks from then that Kagome would have given birth to their beautiful baby and not long after have to leave to save the world again. The couple could spend their last month together before being separated again. Kagome had a duty as Shikon guardian to collect the shards once more and rid the world of its existence

=Two weeks and 3 days later=

"Push Mrs. Matsuda the head has crowned." the assisting nurse insisted as she began supporting the baby's head as the mother pushed it out to the shoulders allowing the baby to easily leave the womb.

The doctor allowed Jakotsu who had been supporting his wife to give birth to their gorgeous baby got to cut the umbilical cord and gasped with joy, "Kagome...you just blessed us with a beautiful baby girl!"

The young woman smiled at her husband with their baby, "Hello Aikotsu Sango Matsuda...welcome to the world." She said softly exhausted and sweaty from the effort of the birth. She could hardly believe it when the doctors had said she had a relatively painless and quick labor. 'If that was quick and painless than no thanks to feeling that pain again.'

Jakotsu smiled at his wife as he saw her fall alseep before helping them clean the little princess. "My king what shall your daughters name be?" A standby servant asked before his brother could blow up at the disrespectful servant who ignored his new queen Bankotsu stepped in, "Hideki I'm sure you heard the Queen name her daughter already. Aikotsu Sango Matsuda will be one of the most revered queens to ever exist."

Jakotsu glared daggers at the sheepish Hideki's back as he scrambled away. Bankotsu just shook his head, "You know the servants don't know the truth about Kagome...they think she's disloyal but, we know better...that's all that matters right?" The brown eyed King smiled and replied, "Yeah...I just wish it was easier on Kagome do you remember the blow up Inuyasha had and how he called her a traitor when it wasn't my past life but, me that became her husband."

Bankotsu looked pained as he recalled the event, "Yes we took both her, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara under our protection without Naraku knowing because of her condition. A woman who just gives birth is far weaker and more suseptible to illness. We all wanted to know details too...you found yourself falling in love with her even in your previous life and were happy to know in your next life you would make her yours. We were all happy for you two."

AN: Thanks for enjoying the prologue of MTJRF have a wonderful night and I hope to have the first snd installment up soon!


	3. A Tearful Goodbye, Called to Duty

MTRJF

ZIL: Hey everyone working on all my updates now to get my current stories to a minimum of 5 chapters for beginning stories and 10 chapters for stories I've already passed the 5 chapter mark so this is taking some time as you can imagine.(However if they are at 5 or 10 chapters they may remain the same until I've caught up the other stories to my goal marks) Thanks for your patience lovely readers.

Chapter 2: Kagome returns to the Feudal Era

After a wonderful week at home after giving birth to her daughter she smiled at her husband as he interacted with their child her father watching over them both. He looked up at her their blue eyes meeting and he walked over to sit beside her.

"You know you're gonna be called back soon don't you Kagome?" Bankotsu asked his daughter with a snarky grin. She just smirked right back and replied, "Yeah Papa...it's only a matter of moments before I get a call from Mama saying he's there waiting I just don't want to spend the last moments of time with you and Jakotsu and my daughter worrying about it." She looked at her husband and daughter with a smile and looked back at her father who looked proud.

"Whatever is going to happen will happen. I need to live in the moment because who knows how long it will be before I see my baby girl and my husband again." Kagome finished off as she went to her daughter's side smiling down at her precious baby girl who was now Japan's princess. She looked up at her husband who was grinning at her, "She's beautiful and has her Daddy's smile." Kagome said softly to her husband who gave a gentle kiss to his wife.

"So everthing okay?" Jakotsu asked, he could tell his wife was trying to spend as much time with him and their daughter as possible. He knew the phone call was coming soon and knew she just wanted to be with them but, he had to ask.

"Yes I'm just wanting to be with you until-" Kagome was cut off with a maidservants announcement. "Lady Matsuda your mother is on the phone, she says it's urgent." The young girl stated as Kagome smiled sadly at her husband and father before kissing her daughter on her brow. "I guess its time." Kagome said softly as she began walking out to the den where the phone was.

As Kagome picked up the receiver Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu, "Do you think everything will be okay? I mean Kagome gave birth barely a week ago and now she's expected to trapeze across Japan in the past to save the world. Not to mention the ever persistent wolf trying to take her away."

Bankotsu watched his daughter's face as he asnwered, "She's my daughter that's for sure and from what Sesshomaru's older self told me Kagome will attempt to set the wolf straight. He also said he recalls stepping in when the wolf attempts to go to far before joining his pack with her's to protect her as he could smell her weakness after the birth. Aside from that she will be fine. She has her group looking out for her Ja you know that."

Jakotsu smiled sadly and nodded picking up Aikokotsu abnd walked over towards her mother. Kagome just said, "I understand I'll be there in an hour thanks Mom. Keep him distracted for me please? I just want to say goodbye to Aikokotsu and Jakotsu. I really appreciate it." She hung up the phone and turned toward her husband and child, "You guys take care and I will get back as soon as I can okay?"

Jakotsu kissed her forehead as Kagome gave little Aiko a kiss on the cheek, "You be strong for Daddy okay? He's gonna be a bit messy without Mommy here to keep everything organized." Kagome said with a smile ignoring her husband's fake offense before giving him a kiss. She then approached her father, "Until next time Daddy." She said before whispering, "Take good care of my family for me please?" He pulled back and smiled at her teary eyes and whispered back, "Just do your thing sweetheart and you've got nothing to worry about." She kissed her dad's cheek before walking out of the family wing and exiting the modernized castle home of her family.

Bankotsu slapped Jakotsu on the back as he looked down at his granddaughter. "It's almost surreal isn't it? In our past life we were her enemies and it turns out she was my descendant and in this life my daughter." Jakotsu grinned, "Also how she became my wife...I love her more than you can imagine." He looked down at his angel and smiled, "Mommy loves you very much Aikokotsu. She'll be home as soon as she can."

*~ Back at Higurashi Shrine~*

"Kagome about damn time you got here!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he then began sniffing around her oddly. Kagome's eyebrow began to twitch betraying her irritation however she showed no other signs. Sora, her mother, stood to the side watching in amusement as she began counting down mentally for when Kagome would snap and say 'it'.

'In three...two...one' She grinned.

"Sit! Stop sniffing me like some animal I'll tell you why I smell different when we're with everyone else!" Her blue eyes glaring impatient at her friend. He groaned from his place in the ground and moved to crawl out of the hole.

"Kagome here's your pack. How is the little one by the way? Are you sure you're ready for travel?" Sora asked her daughter uncertain. Sesshomaru told her and Bankotsu she would be safe since his younger self would notice her vulnerable state early on but, as a mother she couldn't help but worry. Her daughter who was now a woman, wife, and to her joy a mother looked up with a dry smile. "She is beautiful Mom and as far as me." Kagome winced a little, "I can't afford not to be ready...my powers have done all they can for now and that has to be enough I've put this off for too long." Her eyes filled with determination burned like fire. "It's time to end this."

Sora nodded and smiled with pride, "Go do what you do best dear and then come home for your daughter's sake." Kagome smiled gently and nodded in agreement before jumping through the well. Inuyasha stared at Sora and said in shock, "She's a mom?" Sora laughed in nodded, "Just wait she will tell you all when you're together you'll know then." The young half demon nodded somewhat annoyed before following Kagome through time.

Once on the other side he wrapped his arm around her waist and hopped out of the well. They were greeted by the sight of several excited members and an irate wolf. "Where's my woman been huh?" He asked in an irate tone. Kagome looked at him questioning his words, "You have a mate now Koga? Congratulations! Where is she?" Kagome didn't see the shocked looks on her friends faces. She also didn't notice the wary glance and sniffs that were taken in by Sesshomaru and Koga.

The Inu focused on her scent, 'She has mated with a human...and she has recently given birth.' His eyes narrowed on her body, 'No less than a week ago! How in the world is this mortal up...nevermind her miko gifts must be the cause but, why would she leave her pup?' He watched the wolf's actions carefully. The wolf could not be trusted when it came to the young miko as many amongst the group were aware.

Koga smelled another male on her, 'Who dares touch what is mine!' He begins to growl feral as his nose caught scent of hers again, "Who the hell did you lay with...you're my woman Kagome!" Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Since when? I don't recall ever agreeing to allow you to court me. I also never agreed to be your mate!" She allowed her aura to crackle against his in irritation. Koga charged at her knowing she was vulnerable her scent gave hint of a recent birth. 'All I have to do is mark her and she'll be mine.' Koga was so focused on his target he completely missed the whip heading for him and was slammed into a tree.

"It is unbecoming of one in your status to attempt an assualt on a mated woman who also gave birth within the past week, Wolf" A deep voice stated as Sesshomaru stepped out of the ring of trees. He moved to stand infront of the priestess and looked at her. "Miko, stand with the slayer your honor as a mated woman will not be tainted in my presence." Kagome nodded and smiled thankfully before moving to Sango's side who looked Kagome over hearing what the Lord had said.

"Kagome if you just gave birth why are you back here?" Sango hissed angry at her friend. Kagome shook her head sadly, "My husband, father, and mother are watching over her. They know my duty here takes precidence over my own desires. I can't risk everyone for the sake of my daughter who is safe at home surrounded by family." She glared at Koga who was getting beaten to submission by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just stared at him quizically wanting to fight him but, he also enjoyed watching Koga be put in place.

"I have a job to do...and that is to destroy Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. If I don't my daughter's life could still be in danger." Kagome said softly not knowing that even in battle the demon lord could hear her. 'She has more honor than most. As I thought she remains Alpha of her pack and follows a code of honor. This alliance will work in my favor after all since she is the one in charge. I will bargain with the Miko. Not my foolish half brother.' He drew the final blow knocking the wolf unconcious.

Kagome stepped forward and nodded to him in respect as she was taught by her father in her time. "Thank you for maintaining my honor and my husband's. You came to speak with this Kagome of the Royal Matsuda, did you not Lord Sesshomaru of the House of Moon." Miroku and Inuyasha stood again shocked by the perfect demonic court formal greeting performed from one Alpha to another. As Inuyasha stepped forward about to argue Kagome stated firmly, "Inuyasha one word and I say 'it' this doesn't concern you just yet." Inuyasha became silent traveling from one person to the next before nodded reluctantly.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow before responding in acknowledgment, "You are welcome as is your husband. This Sesshomaru of the House of Moon did come to speak with Kagome of the Royal Matsuda. I have a proposition for you and your pack if you are inclined to hear it." Kagome smiled and said, "This Kagome shall hear this proposition, be aware depending upon the terms within I do bear right as Alpha to accept, reject, or pull a vote from my pack in response to the proposition."

'So the girl has been educated recently in pack hierarchy and custom formality...impressive for a human woman.' His calculating gaze glanced around the pack before returning to her and nodding in acceptance, "The proposition is a temporary alliance of the packs. Until Naraku is defeated our packs would merge however we may only order about our own packs unless direct order from the Alpha requests obedience to the other Alpha." Kagome nodded, "I will pull a vote with the pack. This Kagome would not wish to inconvenience or discomfort either pack." Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance and waited with Rin and Jaken who stayed by Ah-Un.

Kagome turned to her group, "Well what do you think? A formal alliance with Sesshomaru until Naraku is gone." Sango looked uncertain but asked Kagome, "What do you think?" Kagome gave her a glance and stated, "As a strategist this is the wisest course of action. He has an army who is loyal to him but, we have the historic knowledge about Naraku. That includes his thinking patterns and mannerisms. Sesshomaru has the man power to support the knowledge and turn it to our advantage in the final battle not to mention. It would be nice not having to clean up every mess Naraku makes in villages all by ourselves. He has the ability to grant supplies to rebuild and support villages." She paused as Miroku smirked at her way of thinking, "On top of that he holds a respectful standing in the youkai court system which can get access to assistance from the other Cardinal Lords who are allies of his."

Miroku nodded, "I agree with Kagome-sama. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't make this offer lightly to anyone let alone to a ningen female Alpha, who for that matter, travels with his younger half brother whom he is not to fond of." Sango smiled at Kagome, "Normally I would hesitate but, Kagome-chan presented several good points. It might be better with his assistance to keep casualties to a minimum." Inuyasha was glaring at them and Kagome before the heavy weight in her gaze hit him hard. He then recalled she had a baby at home waiting for it's mother to return. "You know how I feel Kagome...I don't trust Sesshomaru but," This pause caused the Inu Lord to pay closer attention he was subtle though and only Kagome noticed the tensing of his body at that.

"You have a baby waiting for you and the only reason you were dragged here is because of the Shikon. Kagome you stuck by me when no one else not even my brother took a second glance and for that I will stand with you. I'll agree to the alliance with Sesshomaru especially if it means ending Naraku and the Jewel Hunt. You deserve to get home to your baby. Your family is going to need you and that kid shouldn't go without a Mom like I did."

Kagome smiled at him proudly, "Well Beta, come on then." Kagome moved back towards Sesshomaru with Inuyasha behind her, "This Kagome of the Royal Matsuda would like to formally accept the terms of your alliance and introduce my Beta properly." She gestured behind her, "While I am not preset to take my place as Alpha, Inuyasha, Son of the Great Dog General is my Beta and will stand in for me." Sesshomaru nods and glances to Inuyasha who nods in respect but, something in his eyes says he's looking for more. "This Sesshomaru acknowledges both your acceptance and the appointment of your Beta, Inuyasha, Son of the Great Dog General, should you not be present when the time calls for it."


End file.
